


Dr. Zombie

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, First Time Bottoming, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: After Chad overhears Cassidy talk about the fact that he's dead, the man can't get it out of his head and decides to act on his until now unfulfilled desires.





	

          “Hey!” Chad yelled, pushing Cassidy up against the wall.

          Cassidy startled, having not seen or heard the man approaching.  IN truth he’d been preoccupied with all the murders that had been happening around the hospital to really watch where he was going, which was probably the worst thing he could have done.

          “Um…  What are you doing?” Cassidy asked, feeling Chad closing him in, one big, strong arm boxing him in on either side.

          Chad stared for a moment, sizing him up, before leaning in and sniffing him.  “You don’t smell dead…”

          “I what?” Cassidy asked, utterly confused.

          “I said you don’t smell dead, all rotten like the bathroom after a 10 hour kegger that happened to be serving only beans and vodka.  I heard you talking to Chanel #5, I know you’re dead.”  Chad seemed to be hyper interested now, eyes scanning Cassidy’s face for any sign of movement or recognition.

          “You heard that?” Cassidy asked, nervous.  He hadn’t meant for anyone else to find that out.  Also why was Chad stalking them?  Wasn’t it the other Chanel he had the hots for?

          “I did…  You know, I had me a friend that died once, Boone.  He was a real bro.  Gay, but amazing,” Chad told him as he moved in closer.  “He was always wanting to touch Chad’s wiener and you know, I’d even let him if it would bring him back.”

          “That’s, uh, very nice of you?” Cassidy answered, not sure where this conversation was going.  Chad’s warmth was starting to affect him though, his normally icy body temperature heating up from the proximity.

          “I mean, especially ‘cuz that’d mean he was a zombie, and there wouldn’t be anything hotter than fucking a zombie.  Even if it’s a dude.”

          “What?”

          “I like what I like, so sue me,” Chad responded, grinning.  “And I thought I wouldn’t have a chance at that again, but now…  Now Chad found you.” 

          Cassidy didn’t have time to respond as Chad moved in, kissing him hard and fast.  It was sloppy and there was way too much tongue, but that incredible heat that radiated off Chad made him feel more alive than he’d felt since that day in the frat house when he’d been partying before the accident.

          They made out for what felt like ages, but at some point Chad must have been walking him around without him even noticing because he suddenly found himself flipped around and laying over and examination room table.

          “Stay there,” Chad commanded, and that quirky voice shouldn’t have that much power, but Cassidy was hard as ice and he’d long forgotten any kind of objection he could have made to this happening.  He felt Chad pull his jacket off, then unbuckle his pants.  The belt felt heavier than usual as Chad grabbed his hands, tying them behind his back with his own belt.  Being restrained like that only made Cassidy feel needier and he moaned on the bed, pumping his now exposed ass out.

          Behind him Chad chuckled, giving a firm smack to his backside.  “Someone’s more eager than Chad thought,” he teased.  Cassidy could hear Chad walking around, grabbing something form cabinets, followed by the snapping of a rubber glove that made him shiver.  “You know, since I’ve been doing this doctor stuff I started looking up shit about sex?  And one thing I found out that was pretty interesting was that for dudes, they can orgasm just from a spot in their butt?  Did you know that?”

          Chad was applying lube to his fingers now, running the cool digits between Cassidy’s virgin cheeks.  “I never knew that, guess it’s why guys like Boone wanted to be gay.  I mean, Chad’s never gonna’ have another guy’s schlong in his butt, but hey, an ass is an ass to fuck right?”  Chad was laughing, but Cassidy could hardly pay attention as the first finger breached him.  He was whimpering and moaning, because even though it hurt, the pain was a burn, and that burn was warming him up inside in all the right ways.

          “Chad…  Chad, please,” Cassidy pleaded, rocking his ass back to meet the finger inside him.

          “See, that’s what I like to hear.  Someone that appreciates Chad.  Now, let me just find that thing first,” he said, pulling out and adding another finger.  The stretch was too much and too fast, but as Chad probed inexpertly around his ass, he did stumble upon Cassidy’s prostate.  The man went rigid, moaning and bucking against the bed, hands clenching and unclenching where they were restrained.

          “Oh ho!  IS that it?  Did I find that spot?” Chad asked, genuinely thrilled he’d accomplished his task.

          “Oh God, yes.  Fuck, yes, shit, fuck!” Cassidy cried, crumbling under the weight of his arousal and losing all sense of self control as his hips began to buck wildly.

          The taller man kept up his ministrations, working him open and playing him like a fiddle.  He felt like his entire body was on fire and it all stemmed from his ass.  Eventually Chad must have gotten bored though because he felt those fingers leave him.  Then he heard the sound of ripping plastic and he knew that it was a condom.

          “Alright, now I’m gonna’ fuck you.  You just lie there like a good zombie and don’t move.  You can give some groans if you like though,” Chad instructed.  And really, it was the weirdest thing he’d heard during sex, but the moment Chad’s cock started pressing inside him he didn’t care anymore.

          It was hard to keep still, his body wanting to push back on the cock that was breeching him, but he did as told, needing it too badly to risk Chad pulling out now.  There was no way to stimulate his own cock, but there was a bit of friction on it from the bed through his pants, and as much as it hurt it was enough to keep him on the edge.

          Cassidy kept groaning and moaning, and it seemed to be what Chad wanted because the man was pumping into him harder and faster, that dick making room for itself inside him, stretching him to fit.  He could feel Chad’s balls slapping into his ass with every thrust, and after a few minutes Chad had found his prostate again and was fucking into it with most shots.

          “Fuck, yeah, that’s good.  Fuck that’s good,” Chad was repeating, getting close to orgasm surely as he was barely making any sense.  Not that he made that much sense normally, but less so than usual.  His moans became louder and more frequent, his pumps more punishing and brutal, and before Cassidy knew it he was cumming in his pants untouched.

          “Oh fuck, you just cum bro?” Chad asked, laughing and moaning as he kept up while Cassidy was creaming his pants.  The tightness was amazing for Chad as Cassidy’s ass clenched tight around him.  “Shit, you’re tighter than a fucking virgin sorority girl when you nut bro!” Chad called out as his pace increased once more.

          A few more pumps and it was all over, Chad coming with a cry of “For you Boone!”  He collapsed atop Cassidy for a moment, panting hard as they both tried to regain their breath.  Cassidy was still a bit high off orgasm, and his loopy mind couldn’t help but be saddened that Chad had used a condom because if he hadn’t, he could have felt that warm jizz in his ass.  It wasn’t something he’d ever thought he wanted before, but at the moment it was all he could think of.

          After a few more moments Chad pulled out, giving his ass a slap and discarding his condom in the bio box.  “Ok, you make sure not to tell anyone about what just happened here, alright Dr. Zombie?” Chad said, more of a command than a question.

          “Y-yes…” Cassidy panted, trying to turn his head feebly to look back at him.

          “Good, I don’t want anyone getting the idea Chad Radwell’s a homo or nothing.  Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I’m down with the gays, but I wanna’ keep that steady roll of pussy coming, and bros that fuck other bros just don’t get that same level of girl you know?”  

          “Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Cassidy croaked, voice rough and fucked out.

          “Good, now I’m gonna’ untie you, but I’m leaving first.  I mean, you probably need a while to be able to walk anyway,” Chad boasted with a laugh, “so just give it a few minutes at least.  Enjoy that feel of Chad Radwell stretch tm” 

          There was lube drying on his thighs, cum oozing in his pants and his wrists were half asleep form where Chad had them tied up, but he hadn’t felt more alive since that day he died.  Maybe working at this murder hospital wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying that I for one have always found Chad's interest in dead bodies hella gross. On the other hand, that lead to a perfect reasoning for a smut ficlet of him and Cassidy after Cassidy's whole "I died" speech so I figured I might as well use it, and just try to not make it super creepy. Then again, it's almost Halloween so I guess if it comes off creepy that's not quite as bad. XD
> 
> Anyway, this was written to be a bit intentionally bad, as most dialogue and such that I do for Chad Radwell is, so sorry if that bothers you!.
> 
> As always, a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
